1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor transistor.
2. Related Art
Thin film transistors are widely used as switching elements for display, such as liquid crystal display elements. Thin film transistors have been traditionally produced by using amorphous or polycrystalline silicon.
Meanwhile, in recent years, studies on organic semiconductors that are represented by organic electroluminescence (EL) elements and the like, have been actively conducted. Along with the studies, there have been reports on the research to incorporate organic substances into circuits instead of silicon materials by taking advantage of characteristics such as light weight and flexibility.